La Sanglante
by MissAlissaK
Summary: Et si Yûki n'avait pas été adoptée par le directeur, mais par une famille normale, et qu'elle fréquentait la Guilde ? Que se passerait-il alors quand elle irait à la Cross Académie ? Chapitre 7 en ligne !
1. Prologue : A l'Académie

Bonjour ! Voici ma première Fan Fiction, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !

**Auteure : **Bah je suis nouvelle, MissAlissaK, ou MAK, comme vous voulez ! :)**  
**

**Rating : **Hum, K, je suppose !**  
**

**Chapitre : **Bah, c'est le Prologue, donc à l'Académie !**  
**

**Contexte : **Yûki n'a pas été adoptée par le directeur, mais par une famille normale, et elle a une vie normale, mais elle va souvent à la Guilde des Hunters, que va-t-il se passer quand elle ira à la Cross Académie ?**  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Prologue, A l'Académie.

« - Kaname, écoute, je sais que tu es impatient de la retrouver ! Mais c'est aussi mon rôle, et tu m'as promis de me laisser tenter ma chance, aussi ! Ne va pas attirer tous les hunters et les vampires en le faisant par toi-même ! Ne va pas non-plus ruiner mon Académie, parce que là, tu sais bien que tu n'as pas le droit !

- Directeur, ça fait plus de dix ans maintenant, sa santé autant mentale que physique ne va que dépérir ! Je dois la retrouver.

- Attends encore quelques jours, à la rentrée prochaine, c'est seulement dans une semaine. »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce magnifique et très court Prologue ! Hehe ! Donc un chapitre à venir trèèèèès bientôt, Une Vie Volée !

Review ?


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une Vie Volée

**Auteure :** MissAlissaK ! Ou MAK ! ;)

**Rating : **Hum K ou K+, j'hésite, allé, K+, on sait jamais !**  
**

**Chapitre : **Bah Chapitre 1, Une Vie Volée !**  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 1 : Une vie volée.

«- Nan ! Je n'irais pas ! C'est tout, je n'irais pas !!

- Arrête tes caprices Yûki ! Tu iras ! Tu as vu tes notes ? C'est un miracle que le directeur veuille te prendre ! Un miracle ! L'Académie Cross est réputé dans le monde entier, c'est la meilleure du Japon, et je te garantie que tu iras là-bas.

- Mais, mamaaaaaaan ?! J'ai mes amis ici, ma vie, et en plus, là-bas, pas de téléphone ni d'ordinateur ! C'est pas une pension, c'est une prison …

-Au moins, peut-être que ces psychologues te laisserons tranquille, une fois partie. »

Des psychologues, c'est ça ! Je gardais cette réplique pour moi, car ma famille adoptive ne connaissait pas l'existence des vampires, et je devais garder le secret. Ma famille adoptive se composait d'une mère pas très attachante et d'un père tout le temps en voyage, donc ce n'est ce pas qui risque de me manquer une fois au pensionnat.

Mais, ici, à Tokyo, j'ai des amis, pas beaucoup, mais j'en ai. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne connait non plus l'existence des vampires. En fait, mon premier souvenir, et le seul que j'ai de mon bas-âge, c'est un souvenir de jour de neige, et soudain, un rire, derrière moi, et je vois apparaître un vampire, d'instinct, j'ai su ce qu'il était. Il a murmuré quelques horribles mots, il a ouvert ce qui lui servait de bouche, apparemment, il ne ressemblait plus à rien, alors, il s'est rapproché de moi, mais il ne m'a pas touchée : il n'a pas eu le temps, un autre vampire, l'a détruit, un petit tas de sable se trouvait désormais à mes pieds, et le magnifique jeune homme qui se tenait en face de moi prononça juste un mot : « viens ! » Ce que je fis, j'attrapai sa main et le suivait. Et c'était tout, mon premier souvenir après celui-ci était un de ma famille adoptive.

Depuis mes dix ans, je voyais toutes les semaines un hunter de la Guilde : Yagari, un hunter apparemment très connu, mais bon, je ne faisais qu'exercer toujours mieux mon imagination durant ses cours ! En fait, il était vraiment sympathique, mais je n'ai jamais partagé l'avis de la Guilde, à savoir que tous les vampires devaient disparaître, je trouvais ça purement ridicule, car même si le rôle « officiel » de la Guilde est de garder l'existence des vampires secrète et d'équilibrer les 2 parts du monde, en tuant les Level E, là-bas, ils ne rêvent que d'une chose : abattre tous les vampires sur cette Terre. Mais d'après moi, c'était faut, les bons vampires existent, j'en étais certaine, comme ce vampire qui m'a sauvée il y a dix ans. Mais je ne l'ai jamais raconté à la Guilde, je savais que cela les métrerait en colère, j'étais maligne, je leur avais simplement raconté que cette nuit là, un homme étrange, aux cheveux clairs, avec une épée avait tué le Level E. Ce que je n'ai pas totalement inventé, car j'ai un souvenir précis de cet homme, mais je ne sais pas de quand il date, ni de qui il s'agit, et encore moins si c'est vraiment un souvenir, ou un rêve. L'épée, elle, je l'avais inventée, mais sinon, comment un humain tuerait-il un vampire ?

Mais maintenant, il ne reste qu'une seule chose à faire, mes valises, je partais demain, ordre de ma mère.

* * *

Hum, voilà, j'espère que ça vous va ! :) Bref, nouveau chapitre bientôt, si possible demain !

Review ?


	3. Chapitre 2 : Une Académie surprenante

**Auteure : **MissAlissaK, toujours, ça ne change pas !!**  
**

**Rating :** K, je pense, bref, voilà ! :)

**Chapitre : **Chapitre 2 : Une Académie bien surprenante !**  
**

**Petit + : **Hum, un chapitre plus long, donc voilà, là ça devient plus intéressant !**  
**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Une Académie bien surprenante.

J'arrivais à l'Académie, dans la voiture de ma mère, rédigeant mes derniers messages à mes amis, qui m'oublieront certainement rapidement, car, d'après ce que j'avais compris, je n'étais pas prête de ressortir de cette académie. Et donc, je me suis rendue compte d'une bien surprenante coïncidence : la pension s'appelle l'Académie Cross, et l'homme qui m'aurait sauvé la vie, d'après ce que j'ai raconté à la Guilde, s'appellerait Kaen Kurosu, et ce serait un célèbre hunter, mais qui aurait mal tourné, j'aimerais toutefois voir ce qu'est « mal tourner » pour la Guilde, enfin, kurosu signifie croix, comme cross, donc il y avait peut-être un rapport … on verra.

L'académie était entourée d'un grand parc, et fermée par un portai colossal, je croyais déjà avoir repéré le sigle de l'établissement, brandi partout sur le mur de l'enceinte et le portail. C'était joli et supportable, donc. Une fois arrivée, ma mère me fit un baiser sur le front, m'enlaça légèrement et reparti, en oubliant presque de me donner mon bagage. Une autre élève alors apparue, surement la chef du dortoir des filles de l'année dernière, et commença à me parler :

« Hey ! Tu dois être Yûki, pas vrai ? me demanda-t-elle d'un ton joyeux respirant la fraîcheur.

-C'est ça, je suis la nouvelle, répondis-je lassement.

-Bien, viens, que je te montre ta chambre et que je t'explique le règlement ici ! »

Je la suivais, j'en étais quelque peu obligée. Elle était habillée d'une jupe légère, se terminant par de la dentelle, avec un gilet à la mode, un peu pareil que moi. Elle me montra mes affaires, notamment mes deux uniformes, mes cahiers, mes livres et m'expliqua le règlement. A la fin, elle me rappela que le directeur voulait me voir.

Je pensais avoir le temps, alors je rangeai mes affaires, tentant de m'installer comme je le pouvais, mais il manquait quelque chose ici, dans cette chambre austère. Quand enfin j'eus terminé, j'allais prendre une douche, puis me changer, mettre mon uniforme. En sortant du dortoir, je me rendis compte qu'il faisait déjà presque nuit, j'avais dû trop tarder dans ma chambre ou à la douche ! Une fois dans le bâtiment principal, je me dirigeais vers le bureau du principal, guidée par de petits panneaux. Soudain, sans rien comprendre, je me retrouvais à terre, propulsée par une aura que j'eus reconnue comme vampirique, un Level E même !

« Attends, tu crois que ça va se passer comme ça ? criais-je alors que l'autre se relevait déjà et allait repartir.

-Hé ! T'attends quoi de moi, que m'excuse peut-être ?

- Bien sur que oui sale Level E ! »

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais quand il le fit, il s'échappa rapidement par un autre couloir, le lâche ! En plus, un vampire ! Un Level E, ici, dans cette académie qui se veut être la meilleure, n'importe quoi. Sans m'en rendre réellement compte, j'étais déjà devant le bureau du principal, je toquais et entrais. Je ne remarquais même pas à quoi il ressemblait, je m'asseyais et attendais qu'il parle. Lorsqu'enfin il le fit, il me raconta des sottises comme quoi j'ai eu de la chance d'être acceptée, et d'autres choses dans le même style. Enfin, il parla d'une chose intéressante :

« Hum, je crois aussi que tu connais la Guilde, non ?

-Euh, la Guilde des Hunters ?

-Oui.

-Euh, je … oui ! répondis-je maladroitement. »

C'est alors que je remarquais enfin son nom, sur une petite pancarte sur son bureau : Kaen Kurosu ! Celui qui aurait voulu m'adopter, d'après la Guilde ! Alors, je posais mes yeux sur lui. C'était lui, l'homme dont j'avais le souvenir mystérieux ! Il reprit alors son discours :

« Donc, hum, puisque tu connais l'existence des vampires, avait-il repris, donc je vais te dévoiler le secret de cette académie, comme tu le sais, il y a un double-cursus, un de jour, pour les personnes normales, dites humaines, et une de nuit, pour les vampires.

-Comme le Level E que j'ai croisé tout à l'heure ? Si c'est ça, c'est de la folie pure !

-Ah euh, non, les vampires de la classe de nuit sont des Level B, des aristocrates, il y a aussi un sang pur … on dirait que les hunters t'ont bien formée …

-D'accord, mais qui est le Level E ? Il portait pourtant un uniforme ! Le même que le mien !

-Ah, à ce sujet, il y a erreur, tu recevras demain ton nouvel uniforme, et heu, oui, le vampire que tu as croisé est un gardien de l'académie, et il est sous mon contrôle, donc tout va bien !

-Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr, je vais finir par croire les hunters et penser que vous avez réellement mal tourné !

-Ah, ils ont dit ça ? Ahah, ce sont des farceurs, hum, oui, donc j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un, le directeur du pavillon de la nuit : Kaname Kuran ! Tu peux entrer ! »

Alors, un beau jeune homme, un vampire, un sang pur, en fait, entra dans la pièce par une porte que je n'avais pas encore remarquée. Soudain, en voyant totalement son visage, j'ai revu la scène de mon premier souvenir : il était celui qui m'avait sauvée ! Aucun doute. Je fis alors quelque chose que l'on m'avait appris à faire en cas de danger, comme un reflexe, je me projetai dans les airs pour atterrir derrière, en position de défense.

* * *

Bientôt un 3° chapitre !! Avec l'explication du changement d'uniforme ! ;D

Et ... Review ?


	4. Chapitre 3 : D'Etranges Vampires

**Auteure :** MissAlissaK, vous me connaissez maintenant ... \o/

**Rating : **Hum, K, je pense ... enfin, oui, K !**  
**

**Chapitre :** Eh bien mes petits !! La chapitre 3, D'étranges Vampires ! Toujours court ...

**Review : **Lilichoc : oui, j'ai conscience que mes chapitres sont trèèès courts, j'espère que ça va s'arranger ! ^.^**  
**

**Blah Blah :** Alors, bon, le prochain chapitre : Yûki et Kaname seuls ensemble ! Owiiiiiii !! Et plus long, je pense ! Enfin ! Peut-être 1 500 mots ! x)**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : D'étranges vampires.**

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce que j'avais fait, mais dans l'instant qui suivit, je me retrouvais agrippée par le directeur, qui me demandait de me calmer. Ce que je fis. Le vampire avait reculé, et me regardait avec grand étonnement, ce qui finit par me faire rire, je me rassis rapidement et interrogeais le directeur du regard, il s'empressa de m'expliquer les derniers détails de mon séjour ici :

« -Hum, oui, donc Kaname est le Sang Pur qui dirige la classe de nuit, c'est donc grâce à lui que mon rêve d'entente entre les vampires et les humains se réalise ! s'exclama-t-il avec un air fier et rêveur.

-Oui, j'imagine … répondis-je.

-Et toi, tu seras une gardienne !

-Pa-Pardon ?!

-Oui, une gardienne, il m'en faut deux, l'autre suffit pas … n'est-ce pas Kaname ?

-Non, effectivement, il n'arrive pas à canaliser les filles tout les soirs, répondit ce dernier qui avait observé la scène qui venait de se dérouler d'un air songeur.

-D'accord, si vous voulez, mais que dois-je faire ?

-En fait, ce n'est pas tout, tu portes actuellement l'uniforme de la Day Class, mais tu vas en changer, tu porteras l'uniforme de la Night Class et ce brassard, dit le directeur, en me tendant un bout de tissus blanc et rouge.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais la classe de nuit n'est-elle pas entièrement composée de vampires ?

-Eh bien si, mais il me faut un gardien dans chaque classe ce sera ainsi plus simple, et l'autre, pardon, Zero, il ne veut pas, alors il ne me reste que toi ! Et comme tu as été formée par la Guilde, ça me pose encore moins de problèmes !! Kaname va tout te montrer cette nuit, quand tu reviendras dans ta chambre, tu trouveras ton nouvel uniforme ! Et ton nouvel emploi du temps.

-Euh d'accord, mais tout de suite ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'imagine que tu as faim avec le voyage … bien, je vais te préparer quelque chose, les cuisines sont fermées, et après, tu partiras avec Kaname ! »

C'était vraiment bizarre, moi : Yûki, adhérer à une classe de vampires, qui plus est, dirigée par un Sang Pur ! Je n'y croyais pas ! Et en plus, je tombais presque dans les bras de ce directeur, tout ceci n'était pas normal, mais bon, on verra les détails plus tard, pour le moment, j'avais faim !

Le directeur avait l'air de bien cuisiner, mais il avait aussi l'air comique avec son tablier rayé rose ! Surtout qu'il était le fameux Kaen Kurosu ! Mais bon, le dîner sera bientôt prêt, et ça a l'air simple. C'était aussi très étrange car j'avais l'impression de connaître cet endroit, alors que je n'étais jamais venue, et pourtant, je m'y sens comme chez moi … Il fallait que je sache ! Je me dirigeais vers le directeur qui chantonnait, et allais poser la fameuse question :

« Directeur, suis-je déjà venue ici ?

-Oui, répondit-il, sans me faire attendre. Quand tu étais petite, je crois que ça, tu dois t'en souvenir, Kaname t'as trouvée dans la neige, à deux doigts de te faire dévorer par un Level E, et il t'a rapportée ici, je devais t'adopter, mais la Guilde a refusé. Durant ces dix dernières années, nous avons tenté de te retrouver, de manière « douce », et ça a finalement réussi ! »

Devant la nouvelle, je me dirigeais vers le canapé sur lequel je m'étais assise il y a quelques minutes. Je me demandais alors, pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi vouloir me retrouver ? D'autres questions firent leur apparition, et petit à petit, je choisissais de les faire taire et d'arrêter de penser à ce que je venais d'apprendre. Le calme avant tout ! Cette académie était vraiment bizarre ! Le directeur mit la table – pour trois – et partit pour « aller chercher quelqu'un », j'étais évidemment d'accord, mais secrètement, je priais pour que ça ne soit pas encore un vampire.

Lorsqu'enfin le directeur revint, je réalisais que mon souhait n'avait pas été écouté ! Il était accompagné de celui qui devait s'appeler Zero, d'après ce que j'avais compris. J'avais tout sauf envie de dîner avec lui, mais je n'avais pas véritablement le choix. Le dîner fut silencieux, du moins, jusqu'à ce que le directeur prenne la parole :

« Zero, c'est Yûki, ta nouvelle coéquipière ! Elle va t'aider à canaliser les élèves de la classe de jour, par contre, elle ne fera que rarement les rondes de nuit : elle sera dans le cursus de nuit, tu trouves pas ça super ? s'enquit le vieux directeur reprit par son fantasme de paix totalement impossible.

-Directeur, si vous teniez vraiment à sa vie, vous feriez mieux de ne pas la forcer à rester avec des vampires affamés toute la nuit, encore heureux qu'elle ne dorme pas dans leur pavillon ! » s'exclama le-dit Zero, sur un ton sarcastique, et moi, je ne répondais pas, je continuais à manger, j'étais vraiment gênée, maintenant, j'essayais de contrôler mes joues qui prenaient feu : en vain.

Lorsque le dîner fut terminé, je pris rapidement congé, me promettant de ne plus jamais accepter une invitation du directeur. Ce dernier me rappela d'aller voir le Sang Pur, dans le parc de l'académie. Alors, pour la première fois de la journée, j'étais à peu près heureuse, j'étais habituée à ce que tout ce qu'il y a de plus farfelu me tombe toujours dessus, mais pour une fois, j'allais parler un vampire important, et surtout : à mon sauveur !

* * *

Niouuuuh, c'est les vacances, donc je publie vite, mais dans 1 semaine, ce sera moins fréquent, profitez-en !! Donc oui, un chapitre où Yûki apprend beaucoup de choses !!! x) La pauvre, enfin, voilà, prochain chapitre : un super bon !! Et donc sur Yûki et Kaname ! Même moi j'ai du mal pour attendre avant de l'écrire !

Review ?


	5. Chapitre 4 : Une impression de déjàvu

**Auteure : **MissAlissaK, ça n'a pas changé ! n.n

**Chapitre : **Le 4° chapitre ! "Une impression de déjà-vu !!**  
**

**Rating : **Euuuh ... K+/T ! Il y a un peu de sang et tout ... Hihi !**  
**

**Blah Blah : **Un chapitre un peu plus long, enfin, je crois, mais bon, je voulais à la base joindre le 4 et le 5, mais bon, finalement, je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas le même univers, enfin, vous verrez avec le dernière phrase, car oui, mystèèèèèère !!! è_é Donc bah lisez, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !!!**  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 4 : Une impression de déjà-vu.**

Lorsque j'arrivai à la fontaine, lieu du rendez-vous, je le vis pas tout de suite, malgré son uniforme blanc, pourtant, il était bien là, caché par un arbre, je l'ai repéré surtout grâce à sa présence qui, bizarrement, me parut familière. Je savais que cela n'avait aucun sens, mais depuis mon arrivée il y a quelques heures, beaucoup de choses surprenantes m'arrivaient, et j'en apprenais des encore plus folles ! Mais pour le moment, je me dirigeais vers Kuran, ne sachant absolument pas comment je devais me comporter. Alors, il sortit de sa cachette, vint vers moi avec un visage impassible, mais un regard qui dévoilait quelque peu son excitation.

« Tu sais, Yûki, je suis vraiment surpris que tu aies accepté de venir, car enfin, une jeune fille élevée dans la crainte et la haine des vampires n'aurait-elle pas dû me fuir ? Ou m'attaquer ? s'enquit-il, d'une voix séduisante, qui, elle aussi, étrangement, me semblait familière.

-Et bien, il me semble que le point de vu de la Guilde est erroné, car enfin, je sais que c'était toi, il y a dix ans, la preuve même que les vampires ne sont pas tous à abattre. Et même, dans la rue, j'ai déjà croisé des vampires, j'ai même discuté avec un, une fois, à la fin, je lui ai fait comprendre que je savais.

-Je vois que le directeur n'a pas pu tenir sa langue … et aussi que malgré l'oppression de la Guilde, tu es restée la même, dit-il, si bas que je me demandais si il ne se faisait pas la réflexion à lui-même, et je n'étais pas sûre des derniers termes, mais ils m'ont étonnés, car je ne me rappelle pas avoir connu ce vampire avant !

-Pardon ?

-Non rien, de toute façon, nous ne sommes pas ici pour cela ! Bien, donc je vais t'expliquer ton rôle de gardienne et aussi le fonctionnement de la Night Class, et aussi à réellement te défendre contre les vampires aristocrates qui pourraient enfreindre le règlement ! Donc, si tu voulais bien venir par là … » Il m'indiqua un amas d'arbres, et je le suivis, naturellement, que devais-je faire d'autre, fuir ?

Nous finîmes par arriver dans une sorte de mini clairière, éclairée par un faible lampadaire, une ambiance un peu intime flottait dans l'air, c'est alors que je réalisa véritablement que j'aurais déjà dû réagir bien avant tout ça, avant le rendez-vous, avant le dîner, avant la rencontre, avant ! C'était trop bizarre, enfin, je réalisais ce qui voulait s'exprimer en moi depuis le début ! Je connaissais Kaname, vraiment, et le directeur aussi, et toutes mes réactions avaient été trop légères ! Je ne me reconnaissais plus, certes, tout cela m'était apparu, mais une chose restait obstruée.

Alors, j'ai couru, je me suis enfuie, je n'en pouvais plus ! Je comprenais maintenant que tout ce qui s'était passé était anormal, le directeur, si gentil, Zero, qui me disait bien quelque chose, un autre nom s'attachait à cela : Ichiru ; mais ma tête était bien trop embrumée, j'avais besoin de me reposer, mais je sentis quelque chose m'attraper, me stopper dans ma course effrénée, un souffle, et surtout un sentiment : l'inquiétude, elle flottait dans l'air. Je me rendis compte que c'était le Kuran qui m'avait retenue. Quand enfin j'osai le regarder, il ouvrit sa bouche, au début, les mots ne venaient pas, puis, il s'est exclamé :

« Mais que fais-tu ?! Je croyais que tu n'avais pas peur ? La petite hunter a trop peur du méchant vampire sang pur ? s'enquit-il d'un ton taquin, mais qui m'offensait plus qu'il ne l'imaginais.

-Ouais, c'est ça ! Exactement, je suis une hunter qui tue les vampires ? Nan, je pense pas ! Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu viens, et tu fais ton show ? Ok, t'es un sang pur ! Et alors ? »

Séchant mes larmes rapidement, je me rapprochai de lui, et soudain, comme d'un reflexe, je le giflai ! Violemment, fortement, même si il était un vampire, un sang pur, il avait du la sentir, car sa joue devint rapidement rouge.

Je me remis à courir, sans pour autant savoir où j'allais, mais je courais, je m'éloignais de lui, c'était tout ce qui comptait ! J'avais besoin de réfléchir au calme, de reposer mes pensées, et surtout : de raisonner convenablement ! Mais soudain, sans m'en rendre compte, je trébuchai, cette chute était dû à mon genou qui n'avait de cesse de me faire souffrir depuis quelques temps. C'est alors en me redressant que je réalisais où j'étais : devant le pavillon de la Lune, le dortoir des vampires. Ma chance habituelle a voulu que je me blesse, et pas juste une petite égratignure, non, beaucoup, beaucoup plus ! Il me semblait que mes plus grosses entailles étaient : mon genou droit entièrement ouvert ; mon droit griffé sur la longueur, mais une profonde griffure ; ma main gauche invisible dans tout le sang qui en sortait ; mon crâne, dont s'échappait un filet visqueux qui descendait rapidement à travers mes cheveux et qui allait bientôt atteindre mon oreille droite ; mon cou, dont la peau avait été arrachée, et dont des cailloux avaient esquinté ma chair. Et pourtant, sur le coup, je n'avais pas senti grand-chose, juste la chute. Alors des douleurs commencèrent à m'élancer, ne part et d'autre de mon corps, suites aux choques et blessures. Et puis ma tête tambourinait de plus en plus fort. Je m'évanouis sur la vision du vampire qui accourait vers moi, avec une mine indéchiffrable.

* * *

Ouhlàlà !! Quelle fin !! Mais qui est ce vampire ? (J'ai bien fait de ne pas dire 2/3 trucs que je voulais dire, finalement !) Donc bon, je finirais peut-être ce soir, ou demain, au plus tard, cette histoire me prend vraiment, j'espère que c'est pareil pour vous !! Holala !! Et Kaname, quel goujat !! M'enfin, il était un peu en colère hein, il aime Yûki hein !!! Et Yûki, presque aussi malchanceuse que moi ! x)

Bref, bientôt la suite ! :)

Review ?


	6. Chapitre 5: De bien profondes blessures

**Auteure :** Bah, euh, moi, MAK, MissAlissaK ... ^^'

**Chapitre : **Chapitre 5, de profondes blessures, euh, je sais, c'est court, je voulais aborder un autre sujet dans ce chapitre, mais j'ai pas pu ! ==#

**Blah Blah Blah :** Un chapitre légèrement plus long, tant mieux, ça change !! Perso, je sais pas trop quoi en penser, enfin, la relation YûkixKaname est étrange, je crois qu'elle aussi s'en ai rendue compte ! 8D Bref, une nuit d'insomnie, pardon, 2, pour écrire ce chapitre, ça fait deux jours que je me réveille avec les marques de clavier sur la joue droite ...

**Reviews : **HouHou, quelques reviews à quoi je dois répondre, bah, euh oui ! ;D Je pense que ça intéresse tout le monde !

Merci à _Manono89_, la suite : la voilà ! Et aussi à _Lilichoco _& _Hinamori Anu-Chan _! ^^

Pour répondre à _Lilichoco_ : Oui, c'est tordu ! 8D Comme pas possible, le non sens sera toujours présent dans ma fiction ! ;D

Et pour _Hinamori'_ (tu permets ?) : Bah euh, oui, la gifle ! *W* Et non, bah tu vas lire !!

**Blah Blah Blah Important : **Euh, concernant le prochain chapitre, ce sera pas le chapitre 6 ... Nan, trop facile ! é_è

Un chapitre bonuuuuuuus !! HéHé ! Oui, donc tout les 5 chapitres, j'essayerais d'en faire un ! :) Ça aidera à mieux comprendre l'histoire, je crois !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : De bien profondes blessures.

« Honnêtement, t'as beaucoup de chance que les autres vampires ne soient pas encore arrivés ! Mais comment as-tu fait pour avoir autant de plaies ? »

Je ne répondais pas, je n'ai pas répondu à une seule de ses questions depuis qu'il m'a portée jusqu'au bâtiment principal, et ensuite à l'infirmerie … Kaname, un vampire de Sang Pur, avec qui j'avais librement parlé ! Je savais que c'était lui qui m'avait transportée, mais je n'étais pas sûre que ce fût lui qui m'eût trouvée, car j'ai vu une chevelure tout sauf noire.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a trouvée ! l'accusais-je alors, pensant que ce serait la bonne méthode.

-Si, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Nan, j'ai vu une chevelure claire, certes, c'était un vampire, mais pas avec tes cheveux ! soufflais-je faiblement, encore sous le choque de mes blessures, je n'arrivais même pas à aligner correctement quelques mots.

-Eh bien, en tout cas, même si j'ai senti sa présence, Kiryu n'était pas à tes côtés, si c'est de lui que tu veux parler !

-De toute façon, il n'y a pas d'autre vampire ici, pour le moment … ma voix s'essoufflait à la fin de ma phrase, il le remarqua.

-Oui, mais s'il est venu, comme tu sembles vouloir le dire, il ne t'a pas aidée, ce qui est, je trouve, très lâche !

-Oh, je sais bien que c'est un lâche ! Rien que tout à l'heure, il m'est rentré dedans, m'a donc faite chuter, et rien, pas même un « désolé » ! Oui, enfin, j'ai envie de te parler d'autre chose Kaname !

-Je t'écoute … vas-y !

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es si familier avec moi ? Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? Tu n'as rien fait même quand je t'ai giflé, et … et, d'après le directeur, tu voulais me retrouver … pour quelle raison ?

-Yûki, tu me fuirais si je te le disais !

-Pourquoi, je n'en vois pas la raison, regarde : on se connaît depuis quelques heures, on parle déjà comme de vieux amis !

-Tu ne comprendrais même pas ! Et au moins, pendant un moment : fais semblant, comme si tu ne te doutais de rien, pour moi, tu le ferais ? s'enquit-il, avec une voix plus charmeuse que jamais, je ne pouvais refuser : Kaname avait l'air encore plus têtu que moi !

-Bien, mais sinon, si l'autre est venu, pas pour m'aider, pourquoi est-il venu ? Tu … tu penses que c'est à cause de mon sang ?

-Peut-être, c'est possible, je ne sais pas trop, ou alors pour voir ce qui causait cette odeur de sang qui embaumais, et qui embaume toujours, l'académie.

-Ouais, mais attends, ça … ça te dérange pas, je veux dire … mes plaies, tu les as nettoyées et tu es un vampire … Tu es sûr que tu peux tenir ?

-Yûki, tu me sous-estime ! Je ne suis pas un level E …

-Ah, désolée, je ne savais p, il me coupa.

-Mais, merci de te soucier de moi, dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

-Hum, fis-je d'un ton gênée, car non seulement la conversation déviait, mais aussi parce que ce n'était pas normal que l'on se parle aussi naturellement. Au fait, quand est-ce que les autres arrivent ?

-Ah, les humains, à partir de demain, et les vampires, à partir d'après demain.

-Ok, donc il nous reste encore une nuit pour que tu m'entraînes !

-Oui, c'est ça, mais, tu dis ça parce que tu ne veux pas commencer aujourd'hui ?

-Je suis un peu fatiguée, donc, hum, je vais partir me coucher ! je commençais déjà à me lever en prononçant ces paroles.

-Attends, il vaut mieux que je t'aide, parce que vu ton état … Enfin, tu me comprends !

-Hum !! fis-je, seulement. »

Alors il enlaça ma taille, dans un geste que, normalement réveillée, j'aurais tout de suite repoussé. Mais je ne pris même pas la peine d'y penser. Alors, je me laissais avancer, poussée par Kaname. C'était vraiment étrange, je venais de le rencontrer, et en même temps, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu, même avant mon premier souvenir. Mais c'était totalement impossible. Lorsque nous arrivâmes aux escaliers, Kaname se rendit compte que j'allais sûrement m'endormir dans peu de temps, et donc qu'il allait devoir me porter sur le reste du chemin. Ce ne fut pas dur pour lui, puisqu'il était un vampire, un level A, en plus, de me porter. Quand je sentis la fraîcheur de la nuit à travers mes bandages, je sus que nous étions dehors, et un frisson me parcouru l'échine, ce qui réveilla un peu, Kaname en profita pour me poser quelques secondes sur un banc en pierre, froid, pour enlever sa veste et me la passer sur le corps en me reprenant.

« Kaname, quand commenceront les cours ? m'enquis-je, voulant profiter de notre intimité pour parler.

- Oh, dans quatre jours, je crois.

- Et à quelle heure ceux du cursus de nuit commencent-ils ?

- A 20h, donc nous devons tous être à l'Académie pour 19h, pour le « petit-déjeuner ».

- Donc, je dois être prête à … 18h30 ?

- Et donc te lever, au plus tard, à 17h45 !

- Ok, enregistré, dis-je, dans un sourire. Mais …, je m'arrêtais là, de peur de dire une bêtise.

- Mais quoi ? Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Rien, enfin, si, quelque chose : qu'apprend-t-on dans les cours de nuit ?

- Hum, principalement, la géopolitique, l'histoire, les sciences, dans les matières dites « classiques » …. Et nous travaillons sur une nouvelle Blood Tablet.

- Ah, donc aucune chance d'avoir de bonnes notes alors …

- Je te soufflerai les réponses, dit-il, espiègle, en me faisant un clin d'œil. »

Je sombrais à nouveau dans le sommeil durant de courtes secondes, mais arrivés dans le hall du dortoir des filles, il me demanda mon numéro de chambre, et quand je lui eus répondu, il commença à monter les étages. Quand il arriva devant ma chambre, il me demanda la clef, mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour bouger, pour le moment, du moins. Je lui indiquais qu'elle était dans une poche, mais j'omis malheureusement laquelle. Il se mit à tâtonner les divers endroits où il pouvait y avoir une poche, puis trouva enfin ma clef, la tourna dans la serrure, et entra. En constatant que j'étais trop fatiguée pour quoi que ce soit, il commença à m'enlever ma veste, puis ma chemise, mes chaussures, enfin, bref, à la fin, il ne me restait, sur moi, que mon débardeur, mes sous-vêtement et mes bandages. Il débarrassa mon lit des affaires dont il était encombré, souleva la couverture et me glissa dedans. Ce n'est que lorsque je l'entendis me dire bonne nuit depuis la porte que je réalisais que la soirée était vraiment finie. Je murmurais « bonne nuit à toi aussi », et ouvris les yeux au moment où il souriait. Un dernier regard sur mon réveil me suffit pour constater avec effroi qu'il était bientôt cinq heure du matin, il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps pour dormir. Cette nuit là, je rêvai de mon premier souvenir, celui du méchant vampire qui voulais me tuer, mais aussi celui où Kaname me sauve.

* * *

Hum, oui, donc chapitre bizarre, je vous l'accorde, mais euh, Yûki est pas amoureuse, du moins, pas encore, et donc, la passion ne lui couvre pas les yeux, elle se rend tout de suite compte du comportement anormal de Kaname, mais elle est maligne !!

Donc, oui, prochain chapitre (bonus) bientôt !

Review ?


	7. Chapitre Bonus 1

Coucou ! Ca fait ... très longtemps !

En fait, j'ai eu des soucis d'ordi, de réseau, d'email piraté ... enfin ... tout y est passé ! Donc voici un chapitre bonus tout nouveau ... contrairement aux 3 autre déjà écrits sur feuilles qui attendent d'être retrouvés !

Donc voici le premier chapitre Bonus !

Rated : K ...

* * *

Moscow, Russia.

Deux ans plus tôt.

- Yûki, il faut que tu penses à rentrer au lieu de traîner dans la neige à regarder les vitrines des boutiques de manteaux de fourrures, hurlait presque ma mère au téléphone.

- Oui, je vais bientôt rentrer, en plus je suis fatiguée, répondis-je, en ayant même pas le temps de dire au revoir avant qu'elle ne raccroche.

_Vampire. _Je le sentais, il n'étais pas loin. Mais en même temps, dans cette foule, pas étonnant qu'il y en est un. Mais bizarrement, je ne savais pas où il était, je devais me concentrer, prévenir le danger. J'agrippais ma chaîne en argent anti-vampire, offerte par la guilde pour mes 14 ans, tout en essayant de scanner la foule. Mais rien. Rien du tout. A part une aura vampirique forte tout autour de moi.

Alors j'aperçu deux yeux rouges. Et j'avais envie de le suivre, de lui parler. Car il arrive que même une pseudo-hunter ait envie de rencontrer un vampire sans le tuer. Toutes leurs conneries qu'ils étaient trop dangereux, j'ai toujours été contre ...

Un pas, puis deux, et j'allais le perdre de vue si je n'accélérais pas la cadence, malheureusement ça devenait trop dur, le froid me gelait et la foule était vraiment dense, je décida donc de me diriger vers la ruelle la plus proche, pour pouvoir enfin bouger ... car être immobile, ça ne sert à rien ! Et puis le froid, il y en aurait partout dans cette ville ! Nan mais quelle idée ont eu mes parents de m'amener ici ?

Et puis même, je ne savais pas où était l'hôtel, et si je suivais ce vampire, je risquait bien de me retrouver perdue !

Car à la fin, ce qui m'inquietais, ce n'était pas la possibilité de me retrouver seule avec un vampire qu'il soit dangereux ou non, mais celle de ne pas pouvoir revenir chez moi et de succomber à ce froid glacial.

Parce que des vampires, j'ai dû en combattre, et j'ai aidé à tuer un Level E. Même si je ne serais jamais une hunter pour qui tuer un vampire est ma raison de vivre, je sais me battre et me défendre, à la guilde, j'avais été entraînée pour ça chaque week-end.

La guilde, qui m'avait faite adopter, avait mis dans le contrat le fait que chaque week-end je devais aller les voir, pour mes parents, l'excuse était que je "devais suivre des cours spéciaux, être suivie par un psychologue et faire des thérapies de groupes pour ne pas avoir de problèmes avec ma nouvelle famille", mais la vérité était toute autre. Tout les week-end ou presque, j'allais à la guilde avec un petit sac contenant les affaires dont j'avais le plus besoin, sauf mon portable, et j'allais retrouver un hunter. J'ai vagabondé de maîtres en maîtres, jusqu'au jour où les ayant presque tous fait, ils me placèrent avec un hunter renommé, à contre coeur. Car "pourquoi donner une petite chieuse à un hunter dont on a tant besoin pour tuer toutes les sangsues du monde ?" Et bien je dois avouer, ça m'a cloué le bec. Je voulais pas me retrouver à nouveau avec des hunters que je connaissais, et je suis devenue sage. Enfin, j'écoutais ce qu'il me disait et j'apprenais à me défendre, ce qui était assez utile, je devais avouer !

Mais là, je me concentrais pour sentir ce vampire ... qui était vers ma droite apparemment, alors j'ai couru, et je l'ai retrouvé, du moins, j'ai retrouvé un morceau de papier qu'il avait mis en évidence avant de filer. Je prenais alors le papier pour le lire :

_"Petite humaine, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis,_

_Si tu continue à errer seule dans la nuit."_

Sans blague ?

Je pense avoir dépasser ce stade là ...

Mais le vampire n'était pas tout à fait parti, il n'était pas loin, je le sentais. C'est alors en marchant un peu à tâtons que je vis une impasse sur le côté ... et du bruit. Une respiration. Un liquide qui coule. Déjà je me préparais à utiliser ma chaîne destructrice pour la race vampirique, quand il y a eu un autre bruit. Tout stoppa. Pour finalement n'aller que plus vite, d'autre bruits. Et des flashs.

Deux secondes plus tard, tout avait cessé, plus un bruit. Une dépouille de chien ensanglantée trônait à mes pieds et un rire narquois résonnait ... encore et encore.

En demandant de l'aide à quelques passants, je finis par retrouver mon hôtel et ma chambre. J'étais exténuée.

* * *

Voilà voilà !

Pas très très long, mais écrit avec passion ;)

Le prochain chapitre bientôt :D

Review ?


	8. Chapitre 6 : Une nouvelle amie

Donc toujours moi l'auteure ... et bon, un chapitre rapide. Le 7 est en préparation, j'ai le contenu, je fais le brouillon, je recopie et publie !

J'ai beaucoup d'inspiration d'un coup ... x')

* * *

Une rosace se trouvait en face de moi, faite en bois sur du bois, mais elle était pourtant bien visible, elle avait des pics et était magnifique. Non, en fait, elle était au-dessus de moi, au plafond, et j'étais allongée dans un lit qui n'était pas le mien, confortable certes, mais pas le mien. Et vu la position du soleil, celui-ci devait être levé depuis longtemps déjà.

En me levant, je remarquait une nouvelle valise dans la chambre, et deux foulards étalés sur le lit d'à côté. Dans mon armoire, il y avait toujours mes deux uniformes noires de la Day Class, mais deux nouveaux étaient sur la chaise de mon bureau : ceux de la Night Class : Blancs, avec des raies blanches bien placée, élégants et jolis, plus jolis que ceux du cursus de jour en tout cas. Mais quand même, je devais vraiment bien dormir pour que deux personnes passent dans la chambre sans me reveiller, surtout avec le directeur, il avait dû chantonner encore une fois ...

En sortant des douches du dortoir, j'ai croisé deux autres internes qui devaient déjà se connaître depuis longtemps à en juger par leur amitié rayonnante. Génial. Bah oui ! Quoi de mieux que d'être la seule à ne connaître personne du dortoir ? Et surtout que j'ai même pas cours avec elles.

En enfilant mon nouvel uniforme qui ne manquerait pas de me faire remarquer, je repensais aux évènements tout bonnement impossibles de la veille. Comme le fait que le directeur avait failli être mon père adoptif. Et si ça se trouve, c'est l'émotion de voir un sang pur pour la première fois qui m'a fait croire que ce "Kaname Kuran" était celui qui m'avait sauvée ? Je devrais arrêter de réagir comme une idiote, mais j'y peux rien, c'est vraiment bizarre, et il se comporte lui aussi très étrangement ... Mais je devais avoir rêvé ... Le problème, c'est que si j'avais rêvé, j'allais devoir faire comme si de rien n'était, alors que je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir séparer mes souvenirs de mes rêves. À moins que ...

- Bonjouuuuuuur ! Tu dois être Yûki ! T'es enfin réveillée ! J'ai cru que t'étais malade ou je sais pas quoi, parce que franchement, je suis pas silencieuse, et je suis passée ce matin, le temps de me préparer et de m'installer un peu ... J'ai pas mis mon uniforme entièrement, vu que je pensais que c'était encore bon, vu que c'était les vacances, mais apparemment, c'est pas bon, donc je suis venue me changer et enlever mon foulard ... disait, presque le souffle coupé, la tornade qui venait d'entrer dans ma chambre, et qui devait être ma colocataire.

- Euh ... Slaut ! Oui, je suis Yûki, et toi ? demandais-je avec un sourire gêné par tant de paroles prononcés par une fille qui semblait pourtant calme.

- Oh, moi ? Je suis Anna, et, attends, c'est pas l'uniforme de la Night Class que tu portes ? Pourquoi t'es dans ce dortoir miteux alors ? Tes parents n'ont aps assez d'argent ? Ou t'es boursière ? Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire, je suis muette comme une tombe en ce qui concerne les secrets, dit la dénommée Anna, mais il fallait la jouer fine, et ne pas éveiller les soupçons, même ceux d'un être aussi naïf que ceux de ma colocataires.

- En fait ... c'est assez gênant. Je suis la fille adoptive du directeur et chargée de discipline, et il en faut un dans chque cursus, et l'autre veut pas, du coup je suis dans la Night Class, et comme il n'y avait plus de place au ... (je devais chercher au plus vite des souvenirs de la brochure de présentation dans ma petite mémoire) Pavillon de la Lune, et je ne veux pas dormir chez le dir... mon père, alors je suis venue ici.

- Ah ok, bah tu sais, c'est pas grave, du temps que tu ne me fais pas peur en pleine nuit ... Ah, et ce soir, comme les cours n'ont pas encore commencé et que la plupart des élèves ne sont pas encore arrivées, des filles veulent organiser une petite soirée dans le hall, histoire de faire connaissance avec un peu de monde déjà. Mais je t'oblige à rien, hein ! Tu fais ce que tu veux !

- J'aimerais bien venir, mais je peux ps, j'ai promis à mon père de dîner avec lui et du coup ... bah je vais devoir passer la soirée avec lui !

- Bon, bah pas grave ! J'y vais, j'ai pas encore discuté avec tout le monde ! A plus tard !

- Bye Anna, à plus tard, dis-je comme conclusion à une étrange discussion.

Bon. Super. J'avais dit n'importe quoi, ça allait bien m'aider tout ça ! Et en plus je vais pas pouvoir manger ce soir ... enfin, je tiens pas à aller passer encore un soir chez ce directeur complètement allumé. Et je devais encore réfléchir et m'entraîner avant ce soir. Je devais impressionner ce vampire, même si je n'ai qu'une stupide chaîne pour ça.

* * *

Mouahah ! Un chapitre pas TROP long et avec très peu d'action, bon, ok, pas du tout, mais pas grave. Chapitre informatif. Et puis tout à l'heure, sur la feuille, c'était plus grand, pourtant j'écris assez petit, et j'avais remplis une feuille recto/verso entière.

Review ?


	9. Chapitre 7 : De nouvelles blessures

**Auteure :**

**Rating :** K ou K+ pour ce chapitre, tout dépend de sa sensiblité.

**Blah Blah Blah :** Bon, j'essaie de faire un chapitre avec plus d'intrigue, plus de mots aussi. Raté, je crois. x')

Désolééééée ! Mais bon, j'ai l'impression de m'améliorer un peu. :)

* * *

En descendant l'escalier, je remarquais quelques filles qui allaient probablement au refectoire pour prendre un goûter, vu l'heure tardive, et comme je devais me nourrir vu mes blessures et l'entraînement de tout à l'heure, je n'ai même pas eu à hésiter. C'est donc devant les yeux effarés des dames de cantine que je prenais leplus possible : mini-sandwichs ; chocolat ; fruits ; boulette de riz ; bouteille d'eau … Une fois que j'avais fini de dévaliser le self, je passais discrètement la porte du doirtoire avec mes nombreux casse-croûte et allais dans le parc de l'académie, non loin de la clairière de la veille il me semblait.

En fait, je devais me concentrer sur l'attitude à adopter avecles vampires de la Night Class et le sang pur fou (on se fichait du level E, il allait finir mort, seuls les level E ne comptait pas dans mon estime) au lieu de flâner en marchant entre les arbres. Mais à force de marcher, j'avais fini non loin du bâtiment principal sans passer par le chemin principal, emprunté pour aller en cours. Je devais être de l'autre côté du bâtiment, car il y avait une magnifique fontaîne que je n'avais pas encore vu, avec une statue centrale superbe, les multiples jets d'eau fraîche avait l'air de briller, comme si l'eau contenait des paillettes. L'endroit me conveneit, je défaisais donc mes affiares là, en posant d'abord le chandail que j'avais mis, m'en servant de tapis, de toute façon, il était simple, en coton, et se laverait facilement. Je déposais alors la nourriture d'un côté et ma chaîne anti-vampire de l'autre, formant deux tas qui tenaient mon étoffe pour éviter qu'elle ne s'envole.

Tout d'abord, je devais manger, pour reprendre un peu de forces et surtout je crevais de faim en fait. Mes blessures se réveillaient et je commençais à avoir vraiment mal, surtout à celle dans mon ventre, qui avait l'air bien profonde ... il fallait juste prier pour qu'aucune, surtout celle-là, ne se ré-ouvre durant les cours de la Night Class, ou en présence de Kuran, car même s'il avait dit le contraire, je savais très bien que l'odeur du sang, de mon sang lui faisait le même effet qu'aux autres vampires : il se contrôlait et ça se voyait.

Une fois que j'eusses fini de me goinfrer, je réfléchis à un bon moyen efficacede me défendre contre ceux qui enfreindraient le règlement. Je concluais que le meilleur moyen d'y arriver sans trop les provoquer et sans les blesser trop gravement, ou trop fatalement était de leur donner un coup sec dans le flan avec ma chaîne, de manière à les blesser de la manière la plus minime poccible : ils cicatriseraient très vite. Et puis si la situation dégènerait, je pouvais toujours les blesser à un autre endroit, où ils auraient plus mal. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais commencé à obéir à mon maître hunter et la guilde m'avait offert cette chaîne forgée dans le métal anti-vampires, qui me pouvait me permettre d'en tuer quelques uns, même si c'était ce que je souhaitais le moins du monde.

Petit à petit, je commençais à somnoler, oubliant ainsi de m'entraîner pour plus tard, et je finis par m'endormir sur l'herbe, à côté de la belle fontaîne. Dans mon rêve un vampire passa, et il dit quelque chose ressemblant à "pas étonnant vu son état" et repartit ... très étrange. Je me réveillais en entendant des bruits de pas, la lune était déjà levée. Décidément, je devais vraiment manquer de sommeil pour dormir autant.

- C'est dangereux de dormir comme ça, petite hunter, tu pourrais te faire attaquer par un vampire mal intentionné, dit une voix que je reconnaissais trop familière qu'elle ne devait l'être : Kaname Kuran, le sang pur givré.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Sang Pur, j'ai uen arme, répondis-je maladroitement, le sommeil m'empêchant certainement de bien prononcé ma réplique.

- Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, mais pour la réputation de cet établissement, auquel le directeur s'attache tant.

- Ah ouais. Pas faux. Bon, tu veux faire quoi ? Parler du règlement, m'entraîner ? demandais-je, assez pressée de repartir loin de ce vampire.

- Bah parlons déjà du règlement et de ce que tu feras au coeur de la Night Class, dit-il calmement, lui n'était vraiment pas pressé, contrairement à moi apparemment.

Alors il fit un faible mouvement, que je perçus quand même : il m'invitait à venir s'assoir à côté de lui, sur le rebord de la fontaine sur lequel il s'installait. Et il croyait sérieusement que je viendrais à côté de lui ? Finallement, il était presque juste un étranger pour moi. Les amoureux s'asoient aux bords des fontaines la nuit. Pas des étrangers qui sont là pour parler d'un stupide règlement ... Je me mis donc en face de lui, droite comme un I, lui faisant bien comprendre que, non, je ne viendrais pas à côté de lui, et que, non, non plus, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Et puis pour une fois que je pouvais être plus grande que lui, je n'allais pas rater cette occasion.

- Oui, donc en résumé, aucun acte de vampirisme n'est permis sur le campus, soit : pouvoirs, manipulations, paroles prêtant aux doutes et évidemment morsures ainsi que juste tentative de morsure. Donc les vampires doivent paraître en tout points humains à part dans le pavillon et durant les cours de nuit. Les morsures restent interdites bien sûr. Et pour te protéger et les maîtriser ... tu as ... ? demanda-t-il, en regardant le fin et long fil métallique qui était dans ma main droite.

- Ma chaîne, elle m'a été donnée par la guilde pour me défendre, elle est faite de métal anti-vampire et peut même tuer les level E si elle coupe leur tête. Donc je pense que ça suffira, dis-je, avec un petit sourire mesquin.

- Ah, bien. Sinon, le directeur tenait à ce que je te donne Artemis, qui est aussi anti-vampire, elle se déplie quand tu la prends en main. Je te donne le harnais pour l'attacher avec, tiens, fit-il en me donnant un petit objet scintillant, enroulé dans des lannières de cuir.

- Ok, tu veux qu'on s'entraîne Sang Pur ?

Alors il s'avança vers moi, et le premier combat fut ... rapide. Trop rapide. Je ne m'étais pas assez concentrée. Il m'avait capturée entre deux bras fermes qui me faisaient étrangement frissoner. Bizarrement, j'aimais ça, mais ça devait cesser. La seconde fois, je batallais beaucoup mieux, certes, il n'y mettait pas toute sa force de Level A, mais j'avais un avantage, du moins au début, jusqu'à ce qu'au bout d'une petite dizaine de minutes, nous finîmes dans la même position qu'à la fin du premier combat. Sauf que cette fois, mes cheveux étaient partis soit en avant, soit dans mon dos, laissant la peau de mon cou à l'air libre, de manière à ce que Kuran puisse sentir son odeur, qui apparement devait être exquise : il ne brisait pas notre étreinte. Je sentais son haleine, puis quelque chose de froid et humide frôla mon cou et une partie de ma nuque, sans me toucher : sa langue. Je savais fort bien ce que provoquait une morsure de sang pur, aussi brève qu'elle pouvait être : il suffisait que les crocs percent un minime morceau de chair pour que je devienne un vampire. Et je ne le souhaitais pas. Je ne voulais pas d'une vie dans l'ombre de la lune, je voulais vivre sans avoir la présence d'une soif continuelle et incéssante, qui me torturerait toujours plus, qui me ferait souffrir comme elle devait faire souffrir Kaname à l'instant même. Le problème était que malgré l'étrangeté de la situation, je n'avais pas non plus envie que notre étreinte cesse et je ressentais quelque chose de véritablement étrange, trop étrange et que je n'aurais dû jamais ressentir : j'avais ENVIE qu'il me morde. Puis il me relâcha, à mon plus grand soulagement, mais aussi à mon plus grand désespoir.

- Bon, on recommence une dernière fois ? demandais-je, reprenant des forces de secondes en secondes.

- Si tu veux, dit-il avec un sourire que je ne saurais qualifier.

Cette fois, j'avais vraiment le dessus. La presque morsure qu'il allait m'infliger avait dû le ramolir, mais moi je m'en sortais que plus motivée. Alors, il eut un seul moment d'égarement, et ma chaîne le toucha. D'un bruit sec et court coula une petite perle de sang sur sa veste blanche. Je l'avais touché, je l'avais blessé. Ma stupéfaction fit rapidement place aux remords, mais aussi à autre chose. Ce sang m'attirait, sans m'en rendre compte, je m'approchais de lui et je fus même juste à côté quand il me leva la tête, et me dit que ce n'était rien. Et, remettant ma tête à sa place, je remarquais que la plaie avait déjà disparue, laissant à la place une peau d'un ivoire parfait, clair et lumineux. Mais vite je me détournais, trop vite. Et la douleur fut immense. Je dûs aussi avoir crié fort, car je vis plusieurs fenêtres s'illuminer presque en même temps juste avant de tomber, sous le choque du déchirement, et même si je ne sentis rien, je savais que le vampire m'avait rattrapée avant que je ne touche le sol, de manière à ce que je me blesse pas plus. Car non seulement ma plus grosse blessure s'était ré-ouverte, mais elle s'était agrandi aussi. Et c'était horrible, paralysant.

- Yûki, Yûki ! répéta-t-il, sûrement parce que je devais donner l'impression d'être déjà dans les vapes.

- Quoi ? demandais-je, faiblement, mais violemment.

- Je peux te soigner ! Tu n'auras pas mal, je ne te mordrais pas et je ne te sucerai pas le sang, mais il faut que tu restes calme ! essayait-il de me convaincre.

- Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche, continuais-je sur le même ton que ma précédente réplique. De toute façon tu peux me faire ce que tu veux, vu dans l'état dans le lequel je suis, je ne pourrais pas protester ... murmurais-je toujours plus bas, je commençais à faiblir.

Alors je sentis quelque chose dans ma plaie, quelque chose de froid et humide, la même chose qui avait frôlé mon cou plus tôt, sa ... langue. Et même si la douleur disparaîssait, je perdais concience de secondes en secondes. La dernière chose que je vis, ce fut un étrange personnage, qui ressemblait à un veillard portant un bonnet rose avec des lapins, un pijama assorti, ayant une expression surprise et inquiète, mais aussi totalement affolée.

* * *

Mouahahah, et oui, encore une fois, Yûki s'évanouit. Franchement. Je suis cruelle. Mais je le vaux bien. Comme les yeux de lapins (cherchez pas à comprendre ...).

Un chapitre beaucoup plus long :D

Review ?


End file.
